


黎明启示录-Revelation02（中文)

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation02（中文)

Chapter 2  
在夜幕的掩盖下，Thomas身手敏捷的爬上了圣骑士团宿舍的房顶，熟门熟路的摸到Newt宿舍的天窗上。他的窗户并没有关死，Thomas悄无声息的浅进去，替睡不安稳的人拉好被子。就在这个时候，房间外突然响起敲门声。  
Gally的声音响起：“Newt！开门！”  
Thomas利落的翻到床底下，将自己藏在阴影里。  
Gally带着怨气，重重的坐下，坐到了Newt的床上。Thomas发誓他可以感觉到床板要砸在他肚子上了。这个时候，他很想吐槽：Gally，你减肥怎么越减越肥。不过他还是忍住了。  
Gally来传达信息：“Alby让我和你一组，负责明后天主教的安全。基本我们就是主教的近身侍卫了。”  
床上的Newt，床下的Thomas非常有默契的心脏漏跳了一拍。这场命中注定的战役怕是躲不开了，他们两个想到一起去了。  
Newt有些烦闷，不安的扯扯骑士围脖，“除了这个之外还有什事吗？”  
“从明天开始我们要24小时待在那个垃圾身边，你没什么想说吗？”Gally惊奇的问平静的有些过于异常的Newt。  
Newt：“明明你才是更有抱怨的那一个，为什么问我？”  
Gally：“其实，如果我不是生在这个体制内，我也想想Thomas一样离开着个腐朽的体系。赎罪券？带着罪没法上天堂？这种骗骗小孩子的把戏，没想竟然会被他们演化成控制人心敛财的手段。”  
剩下的，Gally没有说，Newt知道，他的整个家族都是圣殿骑士，甚至还有部分人是教廷职员，他被这个体系牢牢的帮助。  
Gally：“不说我了，你明明有机会，为什么不跟Thomas走？”  
Newt盯着自己的手，“万物皆虚，万事皆允？说的好听是自由，但其实他们却是一切动乱的开始。以暴制暴只会带来更多的流血。如果他选择这条路，他讲会一直杀下去，永远逃不出杀和被杀的死循环。世界的安稳人民的幸福是需要秩序来维护的。就算出现新的美好的世界，也需要有秩序维护这份美好。而且——”Newt像是响起什么一样，突然低头闭嘴了。  
Thomas和gally都想知道他转折之后的内容。  
Gally：“而且什么？”  
Thomas在心里称赞道：干的好，gally！  
Newt三思之后才开口：“Thomas说他会改变这个腐朽的世界，我相信他可以的。但是他们追求冒险的精神并不能让他们当一个很好的秩序维护者，我想替他守护他所说的美好世界。”Newt的声音越来越小，但在空荡的房间内却掷地有声。  
他的话在Thomas心脏上也敲打出巨响。他没想到Newt竟然会支持自己，他一直以为对方只是手下留情。难以言说的感情像爬山虎一般，从他心底一点一点的延伸开来。他咬紧牙关，不让自己出声。  
终于熬到Gally离开，Newt睡着，Thomas才轻手轻脚的爬出来，静静的注视着他沉睡的面容。许久之后，才准备从窗户离开。窗边，Newt圣殿骑士服整整齐齐的叠放着，最上面压着圣殿骑士专属的白底红十字的袖章。红色如血灼伤他的眼睛。他将袖章别在身上，“你放心，我不会滥杀无辜之人的。”站在窗户上，他最后一次注视着newt的睡颜，张开双臂，从高塔上一跃而下，宛如一只正在俯冲的游隼，带着坚定的目光和不屈的意志。  
这是刺客的信仰之跃，Thomas在着地前，前翻270度，背部朝下掉进了干草堆中。利落的从草堆爬起，黑衣Thomas渐渐和夜色融为一体了。


End file.
